1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates in general to wireless communication devices and in particular to antenna isolation in wireless communication devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Simultaneous Voice and Long Term Evolution (SVLTE) data transmission comprising Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) 1X voice and LTE data transmission is a requirement for many CDMA/LTE operators. For SVLTE or simultaneous voice and data (SVDO), blocking signals at a corresponding receiver generated from an intermodulation of a transmitter signal with jamming signals can cause desensitization to one or more receivers. In many cases, the level of desensitization may be too high to be managed effectively using maximum output power reduction.